


can i come over

by kurooos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutesy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi is weak, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, and Oikawa is annoying as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: An annoying J-pop single cuts through his quiet dorm room. It’s something Oikawa programmed on his phone. His contact is the only one that plays the ringtone, so that Iwaizumi knows which calls to ignore."Can I come over?""No."





	can i come over

**Author's Note:**

> a super quick cute thing for the prompt: "Can I come over?" "No" 
> 
> gonna try my hand at more gen rated fics...

Iwaizumi has just three classes to worry about this semester. It’s one of the perks of being in his junior year of university. Now that he’s taking upper level classes for his major, the focus becomes more on one subject rather than a general knowledge about five. 

Where the course load lessens, the importance of actually paying attention and studying increases. Iwaizumi has thankfully gotten into the habit of reading a little bit every day from his textbook, putting in a post-it tab on something he knows he’ll need to read over again. 

He has an exam on Monday on this week’s lecture material as well as a quiz on what they’ll go over in class after the exam. There’s not a lot of time in the semester and his professors have tediously planned every second of it to make sure they get through the brick of information they have to. 

It’s Thursday, so he has no classes for the rest of the week. It’s his planning day, where he can set up his study guides and organize all of his notes to pour over from Friday until Sunday night. 

It’d be a bit more exhausting if he did this every week, but luckily exams are every other week. 

He’s just finishing up the last page of his notes, bolding a title of the chapter on his laptop and clicking print when his phone rings. 

An annoying J-pop single cuts through his quiet dorm room. It’s something Oikawa programmed on his phone. His contact is the only one that plays the ringtone, so that Iwaizumi knows which calls to ignore. Obviously, Oikawa’s. 

Regardless, he picks up, tapping speaker phone just in time for Oikawa to whine out “ _ Iwa-chaaaaaan _ ! My shoulders are so sore!” Iwaizumi is infinitely grateful his phone wasn’t next to his ear. 

Oikawa steam rolls into a long winded spiel about his day, about training, about his volleyball practice and how all of their new players have room to improve. Though Oikawa says it a bit more rudely. 

Iwaizumi is still thinking about what Oikawa did to stress the muscles in his shoulders. He always worries about Oikawa pushing himself past his limits. 

The perks of studying physical therapy is that he can stay on Oikawa’s physical fitness. He can understand what constant motions will end up hurting Oikawa later. He can also understand the reasonings by certain cool down exercises and, when he’s feeling nice, massages. 

In the back of his mind, there’s already a plan for seeing Oikawa next week after his exams so that he can fuss over those “sore shoulders”. 

Since they both go to different universities, they can’t see each other except on the weekends. And even those are difficult to get in. They’ve made it work these past years, so it’s no longer as much of a hassle. 

“You’re not even listening to me! You’re so rude!” Oikawa’s voice pitches higher over the phone and Iwaizumi blinks himself out of his head. 

“I’m kind of in the middle of studying, Oikawa.” 

“You’re  _ always _ in the middle of studying!” Iwaizumi isn’t surprised he can imagine the pout Oikawa probably has. 

“I actually care about passing my classes, stupid.”

“You say that like I don’t care about passing.Which!! I do! Iwa-chan! Before you say anything.” Oikawa says all in one word, fast enough that Iwaizumi can’t cut him off.

“I didn’t call to argue Iwa-chan. Let’s make up, okay?” 

_ We weren’t even fighting, stupid _ , Iwaizumi thinks, but he hums in agreement anyway to entertain Oikawa. 

“What did you call for then?” he asks, almost afraid of the answer. If Oikawa has a motive, he often gets what he wants. 

“Can I come over?” 

Iwaizumi sighs. Can. Oikawa asks  _ can _ like it’s not a demand. Like he hasn’t already figured out a plan to get here. 

“No. I have an exam to study for.” 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa starts, with obvious dread in his voice, “the trains going back to town has stopped running. You want me to walk home? Iwa-chan would make me walk all the way back in the dark?!” 

First, Iwaizumi is shocked to find that when he looks at his clock, the time is already midnight. And secondly, he really,  _ really _ doesn't want to get up to check his front door. Even though he knows Oikawa is on the other side of it. 

A couple of things suddenly irritate him. He can feel his blood pressure raise each second he sits here. The other line is silent, even when Iwaizumi sighs loudly. 

“If I go open my door, you better not be behind it.” 

Still, silence. Iwaizumi stands from his desk and makes his way to the little entrance by the front door. His dorm has a hole to look through, but Iwaizumi has to bend down to see through it. And when he does, Oikawa is no where to be seen. 

The line is still quiet, and Iwaizumi wonders briefly if this is some prank. He cracks his door open, catching sight of brown hair to the side. He swings the door the rest of the way open, hanging up the line, ready to yell at Oikawa about being out so late  _ and _ bothering his studying. But he stops seeing Oikawa fully. 

Oikawa is seated next to his door, knees up against his chest and arms around them, head on his knees. His shoulders are trembling softly and Iwaizumi thinks,  _ shit, did I make him cry _ ? 

He squats down in front of him, worry overriding his anger when he shoves his hand between Oikawa’s knees, grabbing at his chin to pull his head up. He’s prepared his heart for the tears, ready to see Oikawa’s sad, dumb face. 

Except all he’s met with is a beaming smile and Oikawa’s laughter finally able to be heard. 

“Iwa-chan, were you  _ worried _ about me?”

With a huff, Iwaizumi stands, fighting the urge to kick Oikawa while he’s down there. 

“Like you deserve me worrying about you, dumbass. I don’t have time for your dumb pranks, Oikawa. I’m busy. I have studying I have to do and you’re—“ 

Oikawa had quickly stumbled back up to his feet and yanked Iwaizumi inside so he could kiss him, not ready for the scolding his boyfriend was working up. 

“Okay. You’re mad. Oikawa-san is very sorry,” he says with a pout. 

Iwaizumi still doesn’t look like he’s satisfied with that so Oikawa sneaks his arms up under the hem of his shirt, warm hands and fingers tracing to his lower back and lacing together. Trapped in the loop of his arms, Oikawa then puts his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, sending his best pout. 

Iwaizumi can’t even see him that well where he’s tucked on his shoulder, but the swaying is nice. 

It’s something Oikawa rarely does, and never out in public anywhere. Only in the comfort of his own apartment or Iwaizumi’s dorm where they’re truly alone. 

“You’ve probably been studying so long and so hard your poor head is going to pop! Take just an hour break. Two hours and three minutes, actually.”

Iwaizumi sighs, already giving in and hugging Oikawa back, frog walking them out of the entryway and into his room, “If we sit down and watch Godzilla I’m really not going to get anything done, Oikawa.”

“But you  _ deserve _ it. You work soooo hard.” Oikawa draws back, pout still strong and scrunching his features. Iwaizumi thinks the little sparkle in Oikawa’s big brown eyes and the quiver of his pink bottom lip is  _ disgusting _ . He can feel it chipping his resolve away bit by bit. 

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa cups his face, puppy eyes somehow getting wider. 

Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes shut and leans his head all the way back to sigh at the ceiling. 

“Fine.  _ Fine _ . You win, asshole. But only  _ one _ movie and I have to get back to studying.”

“Just one!!” Oikawa chirps, letting Iwaizumi go to rush to his DVD player sitting under the TV. the title screen for Godzilla comes up. 

  
  


It’s not just one movie, and Iwaizumi falls asleep without going back to his desk again.


End file.
